leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Krabby (Pokémon)
|} Krabby (Japanese: クラブ Crab) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 28. Biology As a crustacean, Krabby has a strong outer shell protecting its small body. Its upper half is red, containing two small spikes facing upwards on the top of its head. Its lower body is light tan and doubles as its jaw with two fangs overlapping its upper body. Its hips are visible on the lower front of its body connected to its long, thin legs, which have small, claw-like feet. The main feature of Krabby's body is its large, red pincers. Krabby uses them as its main form of offense, and as a form of balance. Sometimes, Krabby may lose a claw during battle, or it can forcibly remove a claw if it is damaged, and regenerate the claw over a short period. In the wild, Krabby lives in both fresh and salt water. Krabby is most commonly found on beaches where it burrows in the sand to live. In times of scarce food sources, it may eat sand to regain nutrients, and will be very aggressive in defending its home. Its main form of defense is creating foam to shroud its body, in order to confuse opponents into thinking that it is bigger than it actually is. As seen in the anime, on average, Krabby generally keeps to itself, but will quickly defend itself if provoked. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Krabby a Krabby in Mystery at the Lighthouse. It was transferred to 's lab, and he didn't use it until Round One - Begin!. After defeating an in its first , Krabby evolved into . Other A Krabby appeared in The Evolution Solution, where it grabbed 's tail and 's head. A Krabby appeared in Expedition to Onix Island! as a resident of a . It got into trouble with and . Minor appearances 's larger-than-average Krabby debuted in Mystery at the Lighthouse. It briefly reappeared in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, where Gary compared its size to Ash's Krabby's size. A Krabby appeared in Island of the Giant Pokémon. A Krabby appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Krabby appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the for the movie " ". A Krabby appeared in a flashback in The Lost Lapras. A Krabby appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple Krabby appeared in The Power of One. A Krabby appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Two Krabby appeared in Flower Power as parts of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. A Krabby appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Trainer used a Krabby in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Catching Competition. A Krabby appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Three Krabby appeared in Got Miltank? as inhabitants of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. A Krabby appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. A Krabby appeared in Gone Corphishin' in a fantasy. A Krabby appeared in PK19. A Krabby appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. A Krabby appeared in Teaching the Student Teacher! on the rocks. A Krabby appeared in The Island of Illusions! as a resident of Grand Spectrala Islet. A Krabby appeared in Going for the Gold!, where it was among the Pokémon seen in the . A wild Krabby appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga During A Tale of Ninetales in Pokémon Adventures, caught a Krabby off-screen while he had some 's Pokémon in his party by mistake. Later in What a Dragonite, after was destroyed Krabby was traded for Misty's , Gyara, since he already knew how to use Surf. She later appeared again with Misty worrying for Red in Do Wrong, Dewgong!. Another Krabby resides in 's house in Murkrow Row. Misty later saves a Krabby trapped in Tohjo Falls in Chinchou in Charge. This act of kindness prompts to pick Misty as its Trainer, besides her being the expert for Pokémon. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has a Krabby in the Pokémon Zensho manga. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ash has a Kingler that it was later revealed to have evolved from a Krabby during the Indigo League. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness & Sky: Krabby are known to blow bubbles over the near Beach Cave. In Sky, when the player and partner access the beach for the first time after clearing Mt. Bristle, one such Krabby will inform them of bottles found at the beach with mail written inside them. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , and , Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Fuchsia City, ( )}} , , , , , , , and , Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Fuchsia City, ( ) Seafoam Islands Trade at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island}} , , , , , , , and , Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Fuchsia City, ( ) Seafoam Islands}} and , Seafoam Islands ( ) Seafoam Islands}} |} |} , Cianwood City ( and fishing) Routes , , , Cherrygrove City, Olivine City, Cerulean Gym, Cerulean City, Union Cave (fishing) Burned Tower, Dark Cave ( )}} , , , Cherrygrove City, Olivine City, Cerulean City, Union Cave (fishing) and Cianwood City ( and ing) Dark Cave ( )}} |} |} , , , , , , , , and , Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town ( )}} , , , , , , , , and , Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Seafoam Islands, Treasure Beach, Kindle Road, Bond Bridge, Resort Gorgeous, Water Labyrinth, Water Path, Green Path, Outcast Island, Tanoby Ruins, Five Isle Meadow, Memorial Pillar, One Island, Five Island, Icefall Cave, Trainer Tower, Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town ( and ) Seafoam Islands ( ing)}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} and , Cherrygrove City, Olivine City, Union Cave B2F (fishing) , Cianwood City ( and fishing) Whirl Islands (walking and fishing) Seafoam Islands B4F ( and ) Cliff Cave (walking and )}} }} }} |} |} and , Driftveil City (fishing)}} |area= }} |} |} , , , , and ( )}} |} |} , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Mt. Moon, Cerulean City, Vermilion City Seaside, Vermilion City Streets, Cycling Road, Fuchia City, Seafoam Islands}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |area=Secret Storage 6, Endless Level 3, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone}} |area=Dolce Island, Cocona Village}} |} |} |area=Lake: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!, Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 2}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (15th release)}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Quiet Inlet (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Metal Claw Krabby|English|United States|5|November 8 to 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Metal Claw Krabby}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- in , so he wandered into the Arcane Area. He is proud of his pincers. }} |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Krabby |evocandy=50 |stamina=60 |attack=181 |defense=156 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=099 |name2=Kingler |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin It is based on a , possibly a . Name origin Krabby is a corruption of ''crabby (grouchy or ill-tempered) and a pun on . Crab is literally crab. In other languages Related articles * Ash's Krabby External links Notes |} de:Krabby es:Krabby fr:Krabby it:Krabby ja:クラブ zh:大钳蟹